Dépendance à la banalité
by Dustin Potter Hoffman Snape
Summary: John va se marier avec Mary et quelques heures avant son mariage, il reçoit la visite inopinée de Mycroft Holmes. Et si cette visite changeait tout ? Et si Mycroft arrivait à ouvrir les yeux de John sur la dépendance de Sherlock à la drogue ? Et s'il racontait à John l'Histoire de Sherlock, celle de la famille Holmes ?


**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et les réalisateurs de la série Gatiss et Moffat.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Ceci est un petit OS qui pourrait peut-être devenir un two-shot en fonction des appréciations que cette histoire aura reçu en commentaires.

 **Résumé :** John va se marier avec Mary et quelques heures avant son mariage, il reçoit la visite inopinée de Mycroft Holmes. Et si cette visite changeait tout ? Et si Mycroft arrivait à ouvrir les yeux de John sur la dépendance de Sherlock à la drogue ?

* * *

 **Dépendance à la banalité**

* * *

C'était un samedi en été. Le temps était agréable et chaud. Beaucoup de Londoniens avaient investi les parcs et terrasses de café pour savourer avec bonheur cette saison qu'ils avaient tous attendu avec impatience. Petits et grands marchaient dans les rues de Londres tout en mangeant une glace.

Pas très loin du centre de Londres, un homme à la chevelure dorée, aux yeux d'azur, habillé d'un costume noir tentait difficilement de nouer sa cravate autour de son cou. Il était en train de se débattre avec le bout de tissu lorsqu'on frappa soudainement à sa porte.

Il marmonna quelques jurons dans sa barbe avant d'autoriser la personne à entrer. Il était en train d'observer son visage dans un grand miroir et leva les yeux de son cou pour voir à travers la glace, un homme à la silhouette élancée et mince vêtu d'un smoking noir très élégant. L'homme se tenait nonchalamment appuyé sur un parapluie rouge.

— Mycroft ! s'exclama John, surpris. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Mycroft s'avança vers le blond et l'aida à nouer sa cravate d'une main habile et experte. John était surpris mais surtout intrigué par la visite de l'aîné des Holmes. Le mariage ne commençait que dans une heure et tous les invités devaient se trouver à l'église ou être en route pour la chapelle dans laquelle allait se dérouler la cérémonie.

— Sherlock n'est pas avec vous ? demanda John.

— Comme vous pouvez le constater, Docteur Watson, mon frère n'est pas là, répondit Mycroft légèrement sarcastique.

Mycroft réajusta le costume de l'ancien soldat et recula de quelques pas pour sortir de l'espace privé du blond. John remercia le brun pour son aide. Sans Mycroft, il aurait certainement mis un quart d'heure voire plus à nouer cette maudite cravate.

Il s'habillait correctement mais n'était pas un habitué des costumes comme la famille Holmes. Il préférait les chemises et des pantalons sobres. Il aimait la simplicité mais surtout, il n'avait pas les moyens de se vêtir comme les deux frères Holmes qui ne portaient que de l'Armani ou du Hugo Boss faits sur mesures.

Mycroft darda son regard inquisiteur sur le médecin comme s'il essayait de sonder l'âme du blond. John se sentit rougir de gêne face au regard du frère de son meilleur ami. Il s'était à plusieurs reprises retrouvé en tête à tête avec l'aîné des Holmes mais jamais dans une chambre d'hôtel. La plupart du temps, Mycroft le convoquait dans une usine désaffectée.

— Hum… fit John, embarrassé.

— Avez-vous déjà touché à la drogue, Watson ? l'interrogea Mycroft.

John battit quelque peu des paupières, décontenancé. Pourquoi une telle question ? Et à quoi rimait tout ceci ?

— Non, répondit le blond.

Mycroft marcha en direction de la fenêtre de la chambre d'hôtel et posa ses yeux sur les passants qui déambulaient sur les trottoirs. Ils avaient tous l'air heureux mais pour certains, ce n'était que des masques qu'ils portaient à longueur de journée pour ne pas sombrer dans le néant du désespoir.

Chaque être humain portait un masque et pour certains, il était difficile de le retirer, de se montrer à nu aux yeux des autres. Par peur d'être rejeté, d'être humilié ou d'être blessé.

Mycroft remarqua une enfant, peut-être âgée de cinq ou six ans, aux cheveux blonds miel et aux yeux d'un bleu turquoise. Un immense sourire embellissait sa beauté juvénile et elle tenait dans sa main un grand cornet de glace. De son autre main, elle tenait la main de son père. Mycroft ne quitta pas la gamine des yeux, la regardant s'émerveiller devant les boutiques de la rue.

Comme si l'enfant avait senti son regard depuis la fenêtre, elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et il ancra ses prunelles dans un magnifique bleu qui rappelait les eaux des plages hawaïennes ou de la Côte d'Azur. La fillette lui sourit et il ne put s'empêcher de la suivre du regard jusqu'à la voir disparaître au coin de la rue.

— Nous touchons tous un jour à la drogue, déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque.

— Sherlock ! s'exclama soudain John comme si une ampoule venait de s'allumer dans son cerveau. C'est Sherlock, n'est-ce pas ? Il…il…a…

— Sherlock va bien, Docteur Watson, le coupa Mycroft. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il essaie de faire croire.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— Je sais, Docteur. Je sais, dit le brun avec indulgence.

John avait l'impression de se trouver face à un professeur qui le réprimandait sans pour autant le faire parce qu'il n'avait pas été assez assidu en cours. C'était une sensation dérangeante qu'il éprouvait à se trouver seul en compagnie du frère de son meilleur ami.

Il n'avait pas peur de Mycroft mais se méfiait tout de même de l'homme comme de la peste. Mycroft était bien plus difficile à cerner que Sherlock. Il était une énigme pour le blond. Une énigme sans solutions.

John jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et pâlit en constatant qu'il allait se mettre en retard s'il ne se dépêchait pas. Il ne voulait pas faire attendre Mary pour leur mariage et ne se pardonnerait jamais d'être arrivé en retard en un jour aussi important dans leur vie à deux.

— Pas que votre compagnie me déplaise, Mycroft, mais je dois y aller, lança John.

— Vous marierez-vous en sachant que Sherlock replongera dans ses travers ? le questionna Mycroft alors qu'il était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte.

— De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda le blond en se tournant vers l'aîné des Holmes.

— Je parle de drogue, docteur Watson. De dépendance à la banalité. D'assujettissement à l'amour. Je parle de sentiments amoureux, Docteur Watson. Je parle de vous, de mon frère. Je parle du tsunami que vous êtes en train de créer et qui engloutira mon frère, ne laissant qu'une épave après le raz de marée, répondit Mycroft d'un ton sec.

John fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas trop bien où voulait en venir le brun. Pourquoi lui parlait-il de Sherlock, de drogue et d'amour alors qu'il était sur le point de se marier ? Il avait enfin pu reconstruire sa vie et il devait sa survie à Mary. Sans cette femme à ses côtés, il aurait certainement plongé et ne s'en serait jamais sorti.

Il avait enfin droit au bonheur et voilà que les frères Holmes venaient pour tout gâcher. Il ne les avait pas revus pendant deux ans, croyant son meilleur ami mort ! Il avait vu Sherlock sauter du toit. Il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux et un beau jour, le détective réapparaissait dans sa vie comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Comme si deux années ne s'étaient pas écoulées depuis son supposé décès.

Il s'était senti trahi et malgré la rage qu'il avait ressenti en voyant Sherlock réapparaître dans sa vie comme s'il ne lui avait pas menti pendant deux ans, il avait compris et avait décidé de tourner la page. Il ne pardonnait pas encore. Il lui faudrait certainement du temps mais il avait compris pourquoi Sherlock avait feint sa mort. Il n'approuvait pas mais comprenait son geste et ce n'était pas une raison pour pardonner aussi facilement.

Sherlock allait devoir faire ses preuves et lui prouver qu'il pouvait à nouveau avoir confiance en lui. Il faudrait du temps mais si Sherlock tenait un tant soit peu à lui, il persévèrerait et attendrait qu'il puisse lui pardonner.

En attendant, aujourd'hui, c'était son jour, son grand et plus beau jour. Dans une heure ou moins, il allait se marier à la femme plus incroyable et la plus magnifique du monde. C'était un moment important pour lui et il pensait que les Holmes respecteraient ce jour. Qu'ils ne créeraient pas d'incidents et qu'ils le soutiendraient en ce jour de mariage. Mais visiblement, Mycroft, l'aîné des Holmes était décidé à gâcher ce moment et à le mettre en retard. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour Sherlock !

— Que me voulez-vous, Mycroft ? soupira-t-il, exaspéré.

— Que vous écoutiez.

— Je dois me marier, Mycroft ! rappela le blond, irrité.

— Vous ne serez pas en retard à votre mariage. Je vous en donne ma parole.

John poussa un second soupir, excédé et finit par abdiquer. Il se demandait ce qui lui prenait de perdre son temps à écouter Mycroft plutôt que de se mettre en route pour l'église où devait sûrement déjà attendre ses invités.

— Comme vous le savez, Sherlock est un toxicomane. Et on ne peut dire que je ne sois pas en partie responsable de cela.

— Comment ça ?

Mycroft quitta la fenêtre pour venir prendre place sur l'unique chaise de la pièce et invita John à s'asseoir sur le lit. Le médecin s'assit, le regard rivé sur Mycroft, les oreilles pendues à ses lèvres.

— Dans ma jeunesse, j'ai eu quelques vices dont l'héroïne et la cocaïne, confia l'employé du gouvernement anglais.

— Vous, un junkie ?! s'écria John, incrédule.

John ne pouvait y croire. Mycroft n'était pas le genre d'homme à se droguer. Il n'en avait pas le style. Il secoua la tête avant d'éclater de rire. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait quelque chose d'aussi drôle. Mycroft Holmes, un junkie. Aussi ridicule que Sherlock ayant un ours en peluche.

John essuya la larme qui perlait au coin de son œil et croisa le regard mortellement sérieux du frère de Sherlock. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'humour ni de plaisanterie sur le visage de l'homme de glace.

— Sérieux ?! s'exclama-t-il, stupéfait.

Il avait vraiment du mal à y croire. Mycroft Holmes avait été un junkie. Il était difficile d'imaginer Mycroft adolescent encore moins en train de se droguer. C'était aussi étrange que d'imaginer Sherlock avoir une vie sexuelle.

— À l'époque où je me droguais, Sherlock et moi entretenions des rapports fraternels très soudés. J'étais en quelques sortes une figure paternelle pour lui. Nos parents étaient bien trop occupés par leur travail respectif pour nous consacrer ne serait-ce qu'un peu de leur temps alors je fus celui qui élevât Sherlock, raconta Mycroft.

John oublia un instant son mariage avec Mary et attendit la suite de l'histoire. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait le récit de l'enfance des Holmes et il était prêt à sacrifier quelques minutes de son mariage pour en savoir un peu plus sur Sherlock.

— Pourquoi vous droguiez-vous ? demanda l'ancien militaire, curieux.

— Je suppose que j'avais besoin de dépasser les limites de mon corps. J'aimais la sensation que me procuraient ces substances et défier la mort était quelque chose qui m'avait stimulé dans ma jeunesse.

Le blond hocha simplement la tête. Il ne comprenait pas très bien ce rapport que les Holmes entretenaient avec la mort. Il était certainement bien trop idiot pour pouvoir comprendre de tels cerveaux. Qui pouvait se vanter sur cette terre de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête des frères Holmes ?

— Lorsque Sherlock avait sept ans, j'ai fait une overdose devant lui. Ce jour a certainement été très marquant dans sa vie car il m'a presque vu mourir sous ses yeux, reprit Mycroft d'une voix pleine de remords. Il a tout de suite appelé une ambulance et j'ai été transporté aux urgences. J'ai passé une semaine dans le coma et pendant ce temps, Sherlock n'avait personne pour prendre soin de lui. Notre mère était à un séminaire sur les mathématiques en France et notre père était en Asie pour deux semaines. Sherlock s'était alors retrouvé tout seul, sans personne pour veiller sur lui.

John ressentit une profonde tristesse en pensant à un petit Sherlock livré à lui-même dans une grande maison, sachant son grand-frère à l'hôpital entre la vie et la mort. Cette semaine avait sûrement été la plus longue et la plus difficile de l'enfance de Sherlock. Ne pas savoir si son aîné allait survivre ou pas et se retrouver tout seul.

— Une jeune femme de mon âge, une voisine, avait remarqué mon absence ainsi que celle de nos parents et avait constaté que Sherlock se trouvait tout seul à la demeure. Sans que Sherlock n'ait demandé quoi que ce soit, cette jeune femme vint lui apporter à manger chaque jour. Matin, midi et soir. Elle passait quelque fois des heures à lui parler, de la pluie et du beau temps, des bouquins qu'elle avait lus, de sa journée au travail ainsi que des problèmes qu'elle rencontrait dans sa famille. Cette jeune femme se prit très vite d'affection pour mon frère et ce fut réciproque. À ma sortie de l'hôpital, Sherlock était distant avec moi, préférant désormais la présence de cette jeune femme à la mienne.

Il y avait comme une pointe de jalousie dans la voix de Mycroft et John se demanda un moment s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

— Comment s'appelait cette jeune femme ?

Mycroft lança un regard énigmatique au blond et ne répondit pas à la question.

— Sherlock me détestait et ne souhaitait plus me voir. À chacune de mes approches, il se rétractait et s'enfuyait aussitôt lorsqu'il en avait la possibilité pour aller se réfugier dans les bras de notre voisine, poursuivit-il. Ne sachant quoi faire, je décidai d'aller demander conseils à la voisine. Elle était la seule qui approchait Sherlock et qui avait obtenu son affection qu'en une semaine alors que Sherlock était d'ordinaire réservé et n'aimait guère se mêler au commun des mortels. Cette jeune femme était d'une banalité déconcertante et à cette époque, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Sherlock s'était lié d'amitié avec une femme aussi insipide ! Alors, je tentai de comprendre ce qui n'allait plus entre mon frère et moi pour qu'il soit aussi distant.

John esquissa un sourire amusé. C'était bien les Holmes ça, de rabaisser les gens et de se croire au-dessus du « commun des mortels ». John ne se sentit pas vexé, étant habitué à cette remarque presque amusante.

— Je découvris en peu de temps pourquoi Sherlock s'était attaché à cette jeune femme et pourquoi il était si distant avec moi depuis mon overdose. Sherlock avait peur de me perdre et de souffrir de mon absence, aussi, il pensait qu'en s'éloignant de moi, il souffrirait moins. Même si notre voisine était une jeune femme banale comme toutes les autres, elle avait quelque chose qui la différenciait des gens qui peuplent cette terre.

— Et qu'est-ce que c'était ? questionna le blond.

— Elle ne jugeait pas, répondit le brun. La plupart des humains ont ce fâcheux défaut de juger et de cataloguer une personne dans une catégorie bien précise. Elle, elle se contentait d'accepter les gens tels qu'ils étaient et s'adaptaient facilement à leur personnalité.

John plissa les yeux, soudainement intrigué. Quelque chose dans la voix de Mycroft avait changé. S'il ne connaissait pas le personnage, il aurait pu penser qu'il y avait de la douceur et quelque chose comme de la tendresse dans sa voix.

— Malgré moi, elle m'aida à décrocher du monde de la drogue. Sa présence avait quelque chose d'apaisant et il était agréable de se trouver en sa compagnie. Elle n'avait pas un QI plus élevé que la moyenne et ses conversations n'excédaient pas le niveau du langage à peine soutenu mais elle était intéressante. Sans que je ne sache comment, elle a commencé à faire partie intégrante de nos vies. Elle s'occupait de mon frère lorsque j'étais retenu à l'université et son domicile était devenu la seconde maison de Sherlock. Il passait plus de temps dans l'appartement de cette jeune femme que dans notre maison. Les mois défilèrent ainsi et une année s'écoula avant que cette femme ne fasse partie de notre famille. Pour Sherlock, elle était devenue une seconde maman. Peut-être même avait-elle eu la première place dans son cœur.

C'était la première fois qu'il entendait un tel récit. John se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pratiquement rien de son meilleur ami et pourtant, ils avaient vécu un bon bout de temps ensemble. Sherlock ne parlait jamais de son enfance et encore moins de son passé. Sherlock ne se livrait jamais. Il gardait toujours tout pour lui et peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il ne s'était jamais confié à lui concernant son faux décès.

Sherlock n'avait-il peut-être pas confiance en lui. Sinon, pourquoi resterait-il autant secret ?

De lui, Sherlock savait tout. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de le dire. Il l'avait deviné en quelques minutes. Il avait lu en lui, dans son âme.

— Tout comme Sherlock, je m'étais attaché à cette femme. Elle était devenue un élément indispensable dans notre vie et je nourrissais pour elle des sentiments plus forts que de l'amitié. J'en étais tombé amoureux. Lorsque j'eus mon diplôme, je lui demandai sa main, continua Mycroft avec une certaine nostalgie dans la voix.

— Que vous a-t-elle répondu ?

Mycroft haussa un sourcil et lança un regard dédaigneux au blond. Le médecin roula des yeux et pesta contre l'air hautain des Holmes.

— Oui, bien évidemment, répondit Mycroft.

— Bien sûr, railla John sarcastique.

L'aîné des Holmes fusilla l'ancien soldat du regard avant de reprendre son récit.

— Peu de temps après notre mariage, j'ai acheté une maison dans le centre de Londres pour être au plus près de mon travail et elle, de la Royal Academy of Music où elle donnait des cours de violon. Sherlock étudiait à la maison. C'était une décision que nous avions prise ensemble en tenant compte de la difficulté d'adaptation sociale de Sherlock, raconta Mycroft.

— Est-ce à cause d'elle que Sherlock joue du violon ?

— Certainement, répondit Mycroft.

John acquiesça, l'air pensif. Il venait d'apprendre tellement de choses sur Sherlock en une heure qu'en un an et demi de cohabitation.

— Après quatre ans de mariage, elle tomba enceinte et donna peu de temps naissance à une fille.

— Vous avez une fille ?! s'écria John, ahuri.

Déjà qu'il lui était difficile d'imaginer Mycroft marié, alors papa !

— À la naissance de l'enfant, nous offrîmes comme cadeau d'anniversaire à Sherlock, le droit de choisir le prénom.

— Parce qu'en plus Sherlock et votre fille sont nés le même jour ?!

— À 13 ans de différence, répliqua Mycroft. Allez-vous m'interrompre plus longtemps avec vos remarques inutiles ?

— Pardon, marmonna John.

— Sherlock venait à peine d'avoir dix-sept ans et Heaven quatre ans, lorsqu'ils furent attaqués par un groupe de personnes qui prirent d'assaut le véhicule de mon épouse. Ces personnes étaient armées et tirèrent sur la voiture. Mon épouse reçut une balle à l'épaule et perdit le contrôle de la voiture qui finit par sauter par-dessus un pont.

John ressentit comme une pointe douloureuse au niveau de la poitrine et sentit son cœur battre brusquement la chamade tandis qu'il dévisageait Mycroft qui avait l'air perdu dans ses souvenirs comme s'il revivait ce jour.

— Sherlock avait reçu une balle à la tête ainsi qu'au niveau de la poitrine et il était inconscient. Il perdait énormément de sang. Heaven était coincée à l'arrière et mon épouse n'arrivait pas à débloquer sa ceinture de sécurité. Elle a tout essayé mais n'arrivait pas à défaire la ceinture. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle ne savait quoi faire. Elle avait Sherlock qui mourrait dans peu de temps s'il n'était pas très vite conduit aux urgences et Heaven dont la ceinture restait bloquée. Ce fut impuissante qu'elle vit notre fille se noyer. Elle remonta Sherlock à la surface et une ambulance fut contactée par des riverains qui avaient assisté à l'accident. Heaven était morte et Sherlock était plongé dans le coma.

La voix de Mycroft était rauque, comme s'il avait un sanglot dans la voix. John aurait voulu réconforter l'homme mais savait que Mycroft n'apprécierait pas ce genre de geste. Aussi, il resta bien assis sur le lit, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, imaginant sans mal la douleur qu'avait dû être celle de la femme de Mycroft. Voir ses deux enfants aux portes de la mort et ne pouvoir sauver qu'un seul. Cela devait être dur.

— Ces hommes s'en étaient pris à ma famille uniquement parce que j'avais démantelé un grand réseau de trafic de stupéfiants au sein du gouvernement. Plusieurs politiciens avaient été impliqués dans l'affaire et s'étaient retrouvés en prison. C'était une vengeance, une façon de me punir. Et malheureusement, je savais que je recevrais d'autres punitions, semblables à celle-ci. Elle était en danger lorsqu'elle était avec moi et par ma faute, nous avions perdu notre fille et nous allions peut-être perdre celui qu'elle considérait comme notre fils. Un mois après le décès d'Heaven, je demandais donc le divorce.

— Quoi ? s'indigna John. Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez fait ça ! Elle vient de voir votre fille mourir sous ses yeux et la seule chose que vous savez faire, c'est demander le divorce ?!

— Je devais la protéger.

— De qui ? De prochains éventuels tueurs ou de vous ? rétorqua sèchement John.

— Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

— Oh si ! Je comprends tout à fait. Vous avez été un lâche et un bel enfoiré, Mycroft ! Cette femme venait de voir votre fille mourir sous ses yeux et au lieu de la soutenir dans une épreuve aussi difficile, vous l'abandonniez ! Elle avait besoin de vous, Mycroft !

— Parce que vous pensez que je ne le savais pas ?! s'énerva Mycroft.

L'aîné des Holmes perdit son sang-froid et se leva brusquement de sa chaise, plantant son regard embué dans celui azur de John.

John écarquilla les yeux en avisant les larmes qui perlaient sur les joues de Mycroft. Le gouvernement britannique comme aimait le surnommait Sherlock était en train de pleurer.

— Et je regrette amèrement cette décision, avoua Mycroft en larmes. Si…si je pouvais effacer le passé et revenir en arrière, je ne la laisserai pas partir. Je ne demanderai jamais le divorce et surmonterai cette épreuve avec elle. Mais il est impossible de changer le passé, docteur Watson. Impossible de revenir sur ses choix. J'ai choisi de l'éloigner de moi et j'en paie encore le prix aujourd'hui. Je lui ai interdit, après notre divorce, de reprendre contact avec ma famille. Elle ne devait plus s'approcher de Sherlock ni de moi. Elle a quitté le pays et elle est partie s'installer en France. Sherlock a passé trois années dans le coma et à peine était-il réveillé qu'il avait demandé après Heaven et mon épouse. Je n'ai pas menti à Sherlock. Je lui ai tout raconté et il a mal pris l'annonce du décès d'Heaven ainsi que mon divorce. Lorsqu'il a pu sortir de l'hôpital, il a voulu rejoindre celle qui considérait comme sa mère mais il était interdit de sortie du territoire. Il ne pouvait quitter le sol anglais sans ma permission.

John secoua la tête, hébété. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Comment Mycroft avait-il pu être aussi idiot et égoïste ?

— Sherlock a bien entendu tenter de sortir à plusieurs reprises du territoire, utilisant divers stratagèmes. Après avoir compris qu'il n'y arriverait pas par la force, il est venu me supplier pour avoir mon autorisation. J'ai fini par céder et alors qu'il allait prendre l'avion pour Paris, nous avons tous deux reçu un message d'un numéro inconnu. Dans le message, une photo. Celle de mon ex-femme attachée à une chaise, bâillonnée par un bout de tissu. Sherlock et moi ainsi que bon nombre agents du MI-6, nous nous sommes plongés à cœur perdu sur cette histoire pour ramener mon ex-épouse saine et sauve. Le kidnappeur s'amusait avec nous, plus particulièrement avec moi. Il nous envoyait des énigmes chaque jour que nous devions résoudre si nous voulions espérer sauver la vie de mon ex-compagne. Nous avons fini par trouver l'endroit où se cachait cet homme et j'ai ordonné à Sherlock de rester sagement attendre à la maison. Plusieurs de mes hommes de terrain et moi avions été au lieu de séquestration et là-bas comme nous l'avions deviné se trouvait mon ex-femme et son kidnappeur. Alors que nous tentions de l'appréhender, un autre homme a surgi derrière nous, tenant Sherlock contre lui, un pistolet braqué sur sa tempe. Le ravisseur me demandait de faire un choix : mon ex-épouse ou… Sher…mon fils. Il était cerné par des agents surentraînés mais malgré tout, il était en situation de force. Il menaçait les deux êtres auxquels je tenais le plus au monde. Je n'ai pas pu faire un choix. L'un de mes hommes a tiré et plusieurs coups de feu ont été tirés par la suite. Sherlock n'avait rien et moi, je n'avais reçu qu'une balle à la jambe. Malheureusement, l'un des tirs avait touché mon ex-femme.

Mycroft sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et essuya ses larmes. Il réajusta son costume, essayant de se redonner contenance. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de se laisser aller ainsi à ses sentiments. Il n'était pas venu voir le meilleur ami de son frère pour se répandre en sanglots.

— Sherlock m'en a voulu et m'en veut toujours aujourd'hui. Je suis son _ennemi juré,_ certainement parce que je n'ai pas su protéger notre famille, dit Mycroft.

— Je suis sincèrement désolé, compatit John.

— Après cela, Sherlock a plongé dans la drogue. Sherlock n'est pas un toxicomane comme les autres. Il ne se drogue pas à cause des sensations qu'il peut éprouver grâce à cette substance. Il se drogue parce que, quelque part, l'héroïne lui rappelle ce qu'il avait éprouvé aux côtés de mon ex-femme. La dépendance. Il était dépendant de quelqu'un et c'est cette dépendance qu'il recherche. L'héroïne est l'incarnation des sentiments qu'il a ressentis lorsqu'il avait une mère qui veillait sur lui et s'occupait de lui. Cette dépendance à l'amour de mon ex-épouse fut à la fin dévastatrice pour Sherlock et c'est ce qu'il a longtemps recherché dans l'héroïne. Cette dépendance dévastatrice, expliqua Mycroft.

— Je ne voudrais pas paraître insensible mais en quoi suis-je concerné ? demanda John, perplexe.

— En tout, Watson, répondit Mycroft. Vous êtes devenu la drogue de mon frère.

Mycroft s'approcha du blond qui avait les sourcils froncés, perdu.

— John, mon frère est dépendant de vous. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous trouve mais vous êtes sa drogue. Il est dépendant de votre banalité, de votre vie à deux, de vos conversations, de votre présence. Être la drogue de Sherlock n'est pas une mauvaise chose, John. Au contraire. Cela veut tout simplement dire qu'il ressent bien plus de l'amitié pour vous. Et quoi que vous en dîtes, vous-aussi, vous êtes dépendant de mon frère.

— Je ne suis pas gay ! protesta John, irrité.

— L'amour se moque éperdument des orientations sexuelles, docteur, répliqua Mycroft avec un petit sourire. Vous pouvez fermer les yeux si vous le voulez et aller retrouver votre fiancée mais sachez que si vous choisissez ce chemin, vous abandonnerez mon frère à ses travers car s'il n'a pas sa drogue habituelle, il en cherchera une autre. Cette fois-ci…plus…matérielle et il n'en sortira pas une énième fois indemne.

— Je ne suis pas son dealer ! s'énerva le blond. Au cas où vous auriez la mémoire courte, Sherlock m'a fait croire qu'il était mort ! Pendant deux ans, j'ai pleuré sa mort.

— Pour vous, rétorqua calmement Mycroft. Pour vous sauver la vie, John. Si Sherlock vous avait mis au courant de ses plans, vous n'auriez pas été aussi effondré en le voyant sauter sous vos yeux et ses ennemis se seraient rendu compte de la supercherie. Sherlock n'a passé deux ans au soleil. Pendant ces deux longues années, il a risqué sa vie tous les jours pour vous. Et encore et toujours pour vous, il est prêt à s'effacer de votre vie si vous êtes heureux avec Miss Morstan. Sherlock pense avant tout à votre bien-être qu'au sien.

Mycroft darda son regard sur le médecin et se dirigea vers la sortie.

— Si je suis venu ici, John, c'est pour que Sherlock ne commette pas la même erreur que moi et qu'il puisse avoir la chance de vivre enfin heureux auprès de la personne qu'il aime, lança-t-il. Votre colère envers Sherlock est justifiée mais refuser de voir que vous l'aimez parce que vous n'êtes pas _gay_ est absurde et d'une banalité désolante.

Mycroft se retourna vers l'ancien militaire et ancra son regard dans celui de John.

— Si vous vous mariez aujourd'hui, John, vous commettrez la même erreur que moi et ferez souffrir mon frère puis plus tard, vous souffrirez de ce choix. Vous en souffrirez jusqu'à la fin de vos jours car Sherlock ne sera plus là lorsque vous ouvrirez enfin les yeux.

Mycroft ouvrit la porte et lança un dernier regard au blond.

— Une voiture vous attend en bas de l'hôtel pour vous conduire où vous voudrez, informa Mycroft.

L'aîné des Holmes sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers les portes d'ascenseur lorsqu'il fut interpellé par John qui lui courut après.

Mycroft se retourna vers le blond.

— Je voudrais savoir une chose, ébaucha John.

Mycroft signifia du regard à John qu'il avait toute son attention.

— Comment s'appelait votre femme ? demanda John.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Mycroft s'engouffra dans l'élevateur. Il eut un sourire en coin et appuya sur l'un des boutons de l'ascenseur.

— Joan Watson …Holmes, répondit Mycroft. Elle s'appelait Joan Holmes.

* * *

Alors les amis, comment trouvez-vous cet OS ?


End file.
